A new friend
by holyangel123
Summary: My name is Democritus and this is a story that's rated M it will have lemon, limes and so much more sorry for the inconvenience. I have a few more stories i will wright and most of them are my own. I live alone in a manor it has 8 room and is about 4 bathroom a pool area and a sauna up until i meet this girl her name is Sapphire she has no were else to go so I take her in.


Its storming outside there is thunder and rain is coming down hard I might not get any sleep so i go into my kitchen and its 11:00 pm I microwave some left over pizza and then go to bed i put the pizza for two minuets and it is meat lover i stretch my arms and let my wings out oh that felt good so much stress off my back and the i hear a ding oh my pizza done i take slow steady bites and after finishing my three pizza should i work out nay ill do that later and head to my room brush my teath again and ready to go to bed when.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was about to go to bed when I hear a knock on the door hello anyone home I smile wonder who at my door. As I walk up to the door I see a girl she is average height about 5'8 I smile come in you must be cold, she hesitated for only a moment before coming inside. I smile let me get you some clothes she nodded and waited inside the entry way I don't get much visitors since I live way out here so what you doing here miss...Sapphire my name mister...I smile Democritus at your service just me in this big old house. Anyways I don't want to your past so lets just leave it there she had a few tears run down her face they hate me for what I am just because I'm a fox wait your a demon like me I'm well a fallen Angel anyways if you need a place to stay you could stay here with me (I sound like a perv i thought dam it.) I have plenty of bedrooms and if you don't want to stay I understand my head down kind of in a depressed way. thanks she said ill be glad to stay I smile Sapphire you might want to change your clothes your kind of all wet. She nodded. Thank you but why do you live alone I don't have family I fell from heaven doing something I shouldn't have anyways I wont ask you question if you wont ask me any this is my home you can choice a room and if you get scared I'm on the right side of the hall three doors to the right and nod I am going to bed stretching my arms and retracting my wings she waged her tail and tilted her head to the side. I want to sleep next to you, I nod k my brain not working and I kind of to tired to deal with all of this i slowly lead her to my room and flop down on the bed i don't close my doors expat for the front I"m not stupid and slowly drifted of to sleep and pulled my teddy bear closer to me... teddy bear i don't own a teddy bear i don't think they make them as big as me i just shrug and pull it closer to me it snuggled rubbed against me warm she said when I remember who i just let in so that's what she meant oh well she must be 18 I'm 20 I am going to bed thanks she said i hate bad weather and thunder scared me...my last thought before going to bed is (she is cute) I smile and drift off to sleep.

morningxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I was waking up I notice I have my morning problem but I feel something rapped around my lag I touch it its smooth and soft touch that spot again baby it felt so good i shake my head oh um Sapphire i got to get up I need to use the bathroom i say she nods but you coming back to bed I'm still tired and i shake my head in a no like fashion are you mad at me sitting up you kind of act like a kid I'm 18 see what I mean you are a smart girl but you act like I"M your boyfriend... om well what did you do hold i cant hold it i run to the bathroom across the hall and take a piss and wash my hands ect. Ok now then what did you do I well om Bonded are souls I'm your slave now wait what... never mind so I your master now so what does that intell everything you would order me to and if it was in my power i would do it thanks you master ok i order you to get dressed turning around noticing she was naked um i didnt mean to look she has c cup breast long skinny lags and a red tail with a white tip.


End file.
